


Season 9.03 Coda

by mallotovcocktail



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallotovcocktail/pseuds/mallotovcocktail





	Season 9.03 Coda

"You can't stay," Dean breathed.  
  
He almost gasped at the utterly human look that washed over Cas's face. Of course, he looked so sad, so human, _now_ ; when Dean had no other choice. Winchester luck, right? That Cas finally can stay and Dean can't let him. He wants to let him.  
  
It's a moment before Dean would have given up, wrapped his arms around the fallen man, and let him, when Cas's expression changes. Emotionless, angelic, inhuman; just fucking blank. Dean sucked in a breath, almost startled by the change.  
  
"I see," Castiel set down the half eaten burrito and for a split second, maybe longer, Dean thought he would disappear like he had been so prone to do.  
  
"Cas..." Dean halted when Castiel turned to face him and he was obviously angry, furious, hurt.  
  
"I see." Castiel insisted, the power in his voice was all warrior of God.  
  
Dean saw his friend's short lived humanity fizzle and watched as Castiel stared him down. Thoughts were absent from Dean's mind as Cas settled his face into a resigned but strong determination.  
  
"I understand." Cas said.  
  
"No," thoughts were back, swirling through his brain, causing a mush of emotion and letters. Cas thought Dean was punishing him or that Dean didn't want him around. Cas thought Dean didn't need him. "Listen to me!" Dean was yelling at Cas' retreating figure.  
  
Silence filled the room as Castiel turned.  
  
"I don't want you to leave, Cas. I need you here, with me. After purgatory, after the crypt, you _have_ to know at least that."  
  
Emotions flickered over Cas' face, muscle clenching and relaxing, turning his features into a puppet.  
  
"Dean. I..."  
  
"I'm not asking you to leave because I don't want--fuck, need--you here. I'm asking you to leave because..." the angel that tricked Sam into letting in doesn't want the liability you bring. How is he supposed to tell him that?  
  
Cas' confused expression and tilt of the head were so familiar that Dean wanted to laugh. And then, a look of realization.  
  
"I am... hunted. I am putting you," Castiel tilted his head in a knowing way. "and Sam, in danger."  
  
Castiel knew. Cas could tell, in that moment because it was echoed on Dean's face, that this was to protect Sam. If it had been about Dean's safety, _when_ it had been about Dean's safety, Dean had made it clear that he wanted Cas at his side, cursed or not. Even if sometimes Dean wished it was, and hated himself for wishing it, this wasn't purgatory.  
  
Dean felt wetness on edge of his eyelids. He blinked and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"I will leave in the morning," Cas said quietly.  
  
Dean felt Cas' fingertips press into his wrist and he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"I understand," Cas whispered.  
  
Then, once again, Cas let go.


End file.
